Spriggan - Extras
This article details the various background character deaths that occur in the animated film Spriggan. * Three ARCAM researchers in Turkey discover the legendary Ark, which is of considerably more alien origin than described in the Bible. The ancient structure begins to resonate and emits a devastating electromagnetic pulse, destroying the researchers' equipment and killing them. * In a flashback of a previous military operation, Ominae Yu tries contacting the other members of his unit but gets no response. The other soldiers are shown to be dead with one of them having a knife in his back. * An enemy soldier runs through the jungle and kills a poisonous snake by throwing a knife through its head. * At school, Yu meets with his friend Tanaka on the school roof to ask why he has been absent for so long. Tanaka opens his blazer and reveals a bomb beneath it. A message written on his shirt in blood reads "NOAH WILL BE YOUR GRAVE". Tanaka then brandishes the bomb's trigger and hesitantly pushes the button, blowing himself up. * Following the bombing, Yu arrives at the ARCAM office in Tokyo where he discovers that several of his old military friends have been murdered, their bodies scrawled with the same grim message written on Tanaka. * An ARCAM archaeological dig in an undisclosed location is attacked by unknown militants later revealed to be the U.S. Machine Corps. Many people on both sides are killed in the firefight, but the battle is swiftly ended by Major Fatman, a hulking cyborg soldier with a gatling gun for an arm who massacres the remaining ARCAM personnel. * Yu is picked up in Istanbul by an ARCAM representative who turns out to be a Machine Corps spy. The spy pulls a gun while on the road but Yu overpowers him easily and throws him out of the car. * Yu manages to defeat a group of mercenaries pursuing him. It is unclear if he killed the four pursuers or just incapacitated them. * The Machine Corps follow Yu to the Ark dig site in Turkey. As the battle begins, two ARCAM soldiers are gunned down. * An ARCAM helicopter tries to take off, but Fatman grabs the landing strut and holds the chopper down. He then shoots through the cockpit, killing the pilot and co-pilot, then throws the damaged chopper at a group of ARCAM soldiers, blowing them up. * Ten ARCAM troops get mowed down by Fatman's gatling gun. * As the ARCAM troops fall back, two suddenly fall to pieces after running into ultra-fine razor wires used by Little Boy. * Little Boy launches several wires and slices up three more ARCAM troops. * Little Boy and a group of Machine Corps soldiers break into the ARCAM base. Two of the soldiers get shot by the ARCAM troops barricaded inside. * Little Boy charges through the barricade, slicing up the four ARCAM soldiers before they know what hit them. * Four ARCAM troops are killed when Colonel MacDougall arrives at the Ark site. MacDougall kills them with a psychic wave. * After being wounded by MacDougall, Yu is tortured by Little Boy and a group of Machine Corps troops. Jean-Jacques Mondo comes to Yu's rescue and kills the thirteen soldiers in the room with an assault rifle. * MacDougall activates the Ark's global warming function, intent on recreating the world as he sees fit. By activating the Ark, MacDougall triggers all manner of natural disasters on a worldwide scale. How many people die as a result of this can only be guessed. * A flashback of Yu's past reveals that he was part of Project COSMOS, a black-ops program to turn children into elite killers. A young Yu and several child soldiers are seen gunning down a group of men in a jungle. * In the flashback, after killing a couple resembling his own parents, Yu turns against his handlers. He is next seen slaughtering several COSMOS soldiers, slashing their throats with a blade. * The young Yu confronts his commander Fatman, gunning him down and the rest of the COSMOS observers. Fatman, of course, survives. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Anime Deaths Category:Spriggan Category:Extras